The suite life: RoadTrip
by Sibuna Kitten
Summary: What happens when Bailey,Zack and Cody go with London to her villa and they become very lost special guest star: ZENDAYA COLEMAN


_**THE SUITE LIFE ROAD TRIP**_

_**It was just an ordinary day on the s.s tipton Cody,Bailey,and zack (who for once was not working) were all hanging out at the juice bar talking about the break from school for 3 weeks **_

_**"I can't wait for the 3 week holiday"said cody**_

_**"I know" agreed Zack " So Bailey what are you going to be doing**__**" **__**He continued **_

_**"I dunno probably listen to londons insults" she said trying not to sound sad **_

_**" Oh come on Bailey you kow she doesn't mean it you'r a really kind peron" Zack replied smiling **_

_**"Ok did cody hit you on the head"Bailey asked **_

_**"No he is acting like this cause after the holidays his best friend rocky blue (yes off shake it up) is coming and he is practicing being nice" Replied cody **_

_**Zack just rolled his eyes and continued drinking his smoothie just then london came up to them **_

_**"Hey guys i got good news i'm visiting daddys billion pound mansion in the holidays" London sang **_

_**"How is that good news for us" Bailey asked annoyed **_

_**"Because daddy said i can bring you guys along" she said**_

_**Bailey and codys jaws dropped and zack spat out his smoothie in shock all over suit when he walked past **_

_** glared at him **_

_**"Oops" zack says nervously **_

_**Later that day they all met up on the sky deck with there suit cases they headed off the ship and to the veichle which happened to be londons beautiful red sports car London sat in the drivers seat zack sat next to her bailey sat behind zack and cody sat next to her.**_

_**Half an hour into the ride and they had heard londons YAY ME theme song about two million times since she put it on a loop **_

_**"London Tiptons really great really great really great London Tiptons really great and deserves the opposit of hate WHICH IS LOVE!" London sang **_

_**The song restarts **_

_**Zack cody and Bailey groan **_

_**"London Tiptons really..." **_

_**It suddenly stops when zack hits the radio and breaks it **_

_**"ZAAAACK!" London whines **_

_**"Oops" Zack says sarcasticly **_

_**Bailey leans forward and wispers to zack **_

_**"Thank you!" she wispers **_

_**"London are you sure you know where we are going"Cody asks nervously **_

_**" Course silly I'm using this map"she sings **_

_**she quickly shows him the map **_

_**"Erm London I hate to burst your bubble but... YOU'R HOLDING THE MAP UPSIDE DOWN" Cody yells **_

_**"WHAT!" Bailey and Zack shout**_

_**"Oh then i have no idea where we are" she says nervously **_

_**They look out the window to see its dark on london and codys side there is a very deep and scary forest on zack and baileys side is just a very long field of grass which continues forever **_

_**"Can we please just turn around and go to the ship"Zack says very worrid **_

_**"Fine" London says disapointed**_

_**she trys to start the car but it won't **_

_**"Why won't it start" she asks **_

_**"Because we ran out of gas didn't you see it was on E" Zack asks **_

_**"Oh i thought the stood for extra full" says London **_

_**"Can I please kill her" asks zack **_

_**"NO!" Codys says**_

_**they all get out the car taking with them the map and Baileys back pack **_

_**"Now what" Bailey says **_

_**"Who has there mobile phone"**_

_**No one replys **_

_**"Oh thats just... *London sounds the car horn* ...Marvalouse"Cody finishes **_

_**"CODY!" Bailey yells **_

_**"Why don't we explore" Zack suggests **_

_**They go into the woods exploring and soon are tired and settle down somewhere in the middle of the woods **_

_**"Zack why don't you start a fire" says Bailey **_

_**"Cause i dont know how" he replies**_

_**Cody rolls his eyes Zack gives him a look**_

_**"Just rub two sticks together" she says smiling**_

_**"Erm ok...I guess" He replies **_

_**zack soon gets a fire started Cody and Bailey soon fall asleep Zack sits watching the fire London sits up and shivers **_

_**"You cold" Asks Zack **_

_**"Kinda" London Replies **_

_**Zack takes of hit coat and gives it to her**_

_**"Here" he says smiling at her **_

_**"Thanks Zack but won't you get cold" she asks putting on the coat**_

_**"Nah i don't think its cold anyway" he replies **_

_**They both lay down and go to sleep **_

_**The next morning **_

_**London slowly wake up to find the sun beating down on the camp she slowley sits up to find Bailey adding wood to the fire and cody reading the map trying to find out where they are.**_

_**"Morning sleepy head"Bailey says sitting down next to her**_

_**"Morning" London Yawns **_

_**Bailey gets up and starts poking the fire to get it to burn more London looks arounds the camp to find Zack is no where to be seen **_

_**"Hey wheres Zack?" she asks slightly panicky**_

_**"Chilax he went to find water he has only been gone for about 15 minuits" Says cody placing down the map**_

_**"Oh... So have you found out where we are yet"**_

_**" No were offiicially Lost" He sighs **_

_**"Don't worry Baby as long as we work together we will survive and get out"Bailey says cuddling cody **_

_**"Oh your so cute" He replies kissing her **_

_**London pretends to throw up **_

_**"Hey guys what did i miss" Zack comes in carrying two large fish and a bucket of drinking water**_

_**"Zack! your so awsome how did you get these" London says running to him taking them off him and putting them near the fire **_

_**" Theres a stream of fresh water up there and a lake with fish too" he Replies **_

_**Then bailey notices that zack has a cut in the palm of his hand and its bleeding **_

_**"Zack your hurt" she says running over to him**_

_**"It's fine" he says **_

_**"No it's not come over here lucky i brought the first aid kit i packed for the trip" she says picking up her back pack**_

_**"Why would you pack that" London asks **_

_**"You can never be to carful" she says sorting to zacks hand then putting on a bandage**_

_**"Wow Zack this is awsome this should last us for two nights" Says cody looking over the food and water**_

_**"Thanks and thanks for doing that Bailey" he says going to sit by London by the fire**_

_**"Its ok what are friends for"she says smiling **_

_**Just then they heard a twig snap **_

_**"What was that" Zack says standing up**_

_**"I don't know" cody says **_

_**they hear it again but louder this time they all stand up**_

_**"Its getting closer watever it is we have got to stick together no matter what got it" cody continues**_

_**Suddenly a bear comes into view it stand up on its back legs and roars **_

_**"RUNNNN!" they all scream**_

_**They all run off in diffrent directions **_

_**The bear takes the fish and walks away it almost looks like it smirks as it takes the fish **_

_**Meanwhile Bailey stops runnig turns around to see if she is being followed while she backs up she bumps into something it screams the scream is really high pitched she thinks its london**_

_**"Lond..." she says just before she turns round**_

_**"Oh cody its you thank goodness" she quickly adds**_

_**"What were you saying about london"he asks after hearing londons name**_

_**"Oh erm that... You know i love your top" she smiles nervously **_

_**"Well..." he starts **_

_**"Lets find Zack and London" she quickly walks away **_

_**"Well okay" he says as he follows **_

_**With London **_

_**"Oh my gosh was that a real bear" she says as she walks trying to find out were she is suddenly she relises that she is on top of rocks above a running waterfall she is about to get away when suddenly the rock crumbles underneath her and she slips she grabs on to the rock**_

_**"HELP!" she screams **_

_**"Oh no i can't hold on" she says **_

_**she slips she squeels and closes her eyes but suddenly someone grabs her hand**_

_**"Gotcha" they say **_

_**"Zack" she says excited **_

_**Zack pulls her back up she hugs him and kisses his cheak**_

_**"Oh my Gosh thank you so much" London squeels **_

_**" You didn't think I would let you fall did you" Zack says smiling **_

_**They both Laugh they then stand up and begin walking through the woods **_

_**" Let's find Cody and Bailey" London says **_

_**"Ye i think i heard a girls scream earlier"he replies **_

_**"Bailey screamed?" she stops walking **_

_**"No I'm pretty sure it was cody" he says walking ahead **_

_**"Oh" she says with a confused look then she just forgets it and runs to catch up**_

_**meanwhile with cody and Bailey**_

_**"Was that Londons scream"asks cody **_

_**"I think so...UH OH LONDON!" she screams and begins running**_

_**"Bailey wait up" Cody shouts struggling to keep up**_

_**After running far into the woods they see two people laughing together in the distance then it hits them...**_

_**"ZACK!" Cody screams as he runs to him**_

_**"LONDON!" Bailey screams as she runs to her**_

_**Cody hugs Zack really tight **_

_**Bailey hugs London really tight **_

_**"Cody I missed ya but I..." he gasps for air **_

_**" I really can't breath"he gasps again**_

_**Cody lets go and zack innhales deeply **_

_**"Sorry" Cody says enbarrased**_

_**"Bailey I agree with Zack" **_

_**"Sorry we heard you scream what happened" baileys asks**_

_**"Oh i was at the top of the waterfall and i slipped if zack had not of grabbed me i would..."she says**_

_**"Oh my Gosh" Bailey gasped**_

_**"You saved her life" cody questioned **_

_**Zack nodded**_

_**"Good Job buddy" cody states**_

_**"OK we really need to get out of here" London piped up**_

_**"How we have no map and thanks to a certain bear no food either"Zack announced**_

_**"Yeah I..." cody starts **_

_**"What do you mean no map" he continues **_

_**"we left it at the camp the bear probably ripped it to shreds"he says looking sad **_

_**"Yeah were doomed"London sighs also looking sad**_

_**Bailey notices they look sad **_

_**"Don't worry guys it will be ok we will get home. I promise" she says smiling **_

_**"Cody do you have a plan"she asks hopefully **_

_**"YEAH we could go to the top of the water fall see if we can see the car then when we get back i can get the get someones attention and get a lift" he jumps up**_

_**"We barley know were we are so how are we suppose to find the waterfall"Zack says **_

_**"I think i remeber the way"London piped up**_

_**"Lead the way" Bailey said excitedly**_

_**they followed London all the way to the top of the water fall zack stood on the rocks looking down london and cody were looking for the car and bailey was keeping an eye on zack she suddenly heard crumbiling and look at the rocks underneath zacks feet they were BREAKING**_

_**"ZACK WATCH OUT"she screamed **_

_**Bailey grabbed zacks arm and pulled him over to her seconds before the rocks broke **_

_**"Zack are you okay"Bailey asked**_

_**"Erm...I...I"he tryed to reply **_

_**"You almost did exacly what i did" london laughed then stopped when everyone glared at her**_

_**"Sorry"she added**_

_**"Wait is that Londons car"said Zack standing up **_

_**"Yeah and there is Police were saved"Cody said**_

_**"OVER HERE HELP US" they all screamed **_

_**soon after the police went to them and and took them back to the boat they treated Zacks hand. After that they were all on the sky deck**_

_**"I could always ask daddy if we can go tommorow"London said **_

_**"NOOO!"Zack Bailey and cody screamed**_

_**"Fine But just so you know i had gift bags with plasma screen t.v.s"London said before ordering another smoothie**_

_**"Why don't we leave right now"said zack to london**_

_**"Okay"London replied **_

_**"No!" Bailey screamed annoyed**_

_**"With Londons map skills you will end up in canada"cody said laughing**_

_**London frowned **_

_**"ZACK" Screamed a girl**_

_**It scared zack so much he dropped his smoothie and fell off the stool he quickly stood up to see it was...**_

_**"ROCKY" he said **_

_**rocky ran over and gave him a hug**_

_**"I have not seen you since you were twelve and came to chicago with your mom,London and cody"she replied happily **_

_**"Yeah... so what are you doing here so early"he questioned**_

_**"Well CeCe and Tye convinced me to come and suprise you early"she replied**_

_**"Are you sure Tye did not just want you gone so he could dominate the t.v. and CeCe so she could get a spot light dance"he replied**_

_**"Probably but i don't car i get to see my best friend and go on a cruise"she replied jumping up and down**_

_**"So who are your friends"she continued**_

_**"you remeber cody right" he said while cody and rocky shook hands**_

_**"this is my friend and his girlfriend Bailey" he continued while rocky and Bailey shook hands**_

_**"And you remeber London the person who today almost got us killed with her bad map skills"he finished**_

_**"You don't want to know that story"remarked Bailey **_

_**"I'll Take your word for it"Rocky replied**_

_**"So you got onto shake it up chicago"cody asked**_

_**"Yeah when i was thirteen i love it on there"she remarked**_

_**"It must be awsome"Bailey added**_

_**"It is"she replied**_

_**"The outfits don't have any SPARKLES"London butted in**_

_**they all glared at her then looked back at rocky**_

_**"So let's hit the waterslide"zack said begining to walk off**_

_**"How 'bout you slide back here"Rocky replied grabbing his arm and pulling him back **_

_**"I gotta put my stuff in my cabin first can you guys help please"she continued**_

_**Cody and Rocky picked up a suit case each and left Bailey got one and was about to leave **_

_**"Do we have to"Zack whined **_

_**Bailey kicked him in the shin and he picked up a suit case **_

_**"I don't help people"London also whined**_

_**Bailey kicked her in the shin and she picked up a suit case **_

_**Bailey left **_

_**"She is scary"Zack said to london**_

_**London nodded then they hear**_

_**"I HEARD THAT"bailey shouted out of no where**_

_**Zack and London run to catch up they put the stuff in the cabin and all hit the water slide**_

_**THE END**_

_**Thanks for reading! :D **_


End file.
